The Department of Biostatistics at Johns Hopkins University requests continued funding for a training program for Biostatistics in Mental Health and Psychiatry. The program is situated in the Department of Biostatistics, and supported by affiliated faculty in the Departments of Mental Hygiene and Psychiatry and Behavioral Science. The basic aim is to produce students with PhD's in biostatistics who have strong interest and training in the application of statistics to mental health and psychiatry. The long-term goal is to provide the fields of mental health and psychiatry with biostatisticians having an appreciation for and understanding of the public health and scientific issues in these disciplines. Support for four predoctoral students is requested. The program comprises two years of core course work in the Departments of Biostatistics, Epidemiology and Mental Hygiene followed by examinations and completion of a thesis within roughly 4 to 6 years of matriculation. Since the last submission, the program offers new opportunities for training at the interface of biostatistics and bioinformatics. All trainees are required to participate in ongoing research projects conducted by faculty from the Departments of Mental Hygiene and Psychiatry. Program and affiliated faculty are established leaders in the field and collaborate together in a variety of projects. In addition, trainees have access to many rich data sets including the ECA follow-up, Prevention Center and the Maryland Epidemiologic Sample of schizophrenia for biostatistics research potential in mental health. Training opportunities for psychiatric/mental health biostatisticians in the department have expanded since the last reviewed submission due to new research projects (e.g., statistical methodology grant on longitudinal data for mental service research), new complementary training programs, and planned expansion of departmental faculty. In addition, our program has established an excellent relationship with the Psychiatric Epidemiology Training Program and the Drug Dependence Epidemiology Training Program, which provide opportunities for collaboration between trainees and long-term involvement in mental health research.